1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Obtaining a sheet-shaped or film-shaped molded body by depositing a fibrous material and exerting a combining force between the deposited fibers has been performed from old times. A typical example thereof includes manufacturing a paper sheet by paper-making using water. Even in these days, paper-making method is widely used as one of the manufacturing methods of the paper sheet. In many cases, the paper sheet which is manufactured by the paper-making method has a structure in which cellulose fibers derived from wood are intertwined with each other, form hydrogen bonding, and further, are partially bonded to each other by a binder (paper strengthening agent (starch paste or water-soluble resin)).
Meanwhile, in JP-A-7-3603, a manufacturing method of a molded body made of waste paper fibers, in which a dry type waste paper defibrating machine that does not use water is used, is disclosed. In the manufacturing method, making a mixture of the binder of a synthesized resin and the waste paper fibers into a molded article by pressing and heating is described.
However, in the manufacturing method described in JP-A-7-3603, the binder is mixed before defibrating the waste paper sheet. For this reason, when the temperature increases inside the waste paper defibrating machine, a state where the binder starts melting, is not sufficiently scattered with respect the waste paper fibers, and partially coagulates, is considered. In addition, in the technology of JP-A-7-3603, it can be found that the binder is not sufficiently mixed and scattered before defibration since a solution of the binder is coated before pressing and heating the mixture. In addition, in a case where a classifying unit for drinking after defibration is provided, if the binder is mixed before defibration, the resin which is smaller than fibers and having light specific gravity is classified and removed from a system. In addition, in a case where the sheet is formed by a dry method, if the binder is liquid, coagulation of the fibers is generated, for example, it is difficult to pass through openings of a sieve. For this reason, it is difficult to uniformly perform depositing and molding by using the sieve.